


招新

by Algae_RA1



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Hinako the only 3rd yr, M/M, Other teens being second yr, Protagonist with no real name, Protagonist's nickname is 兔子, first year Yamato, protagonist is the president of the student council, school festival, the relationship part is very implicit, 学园祭
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: The student council president really want a specific freshman to join the council but was refused at the first day of the semester. What will others do to recruit this person? Will they be successful?
Relationships: Hotsuin Yamato/Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	招新

**Author's Note:**

> 写写其他人，兔子亚麻出场不太多
> 
> 主人公昵称兔子，正名没有（喂），二年生，（不管事的）学生会会长，副手是新田和纯吾。年龄操作，除了九条绯那子是三年生，大和是刚入学的一年生，作为新生代表上台发言之外，其他都是二年生。成年组基本处于消失状态

“好——想要那个一年生……”

懒洋洋地趴在学生会专用教室的窗台上，不干事的学生会长一手撑着下巴，看向窗外。

顺着他的视线向外，在校园中有着“大和抚子”美誉的副会长新田维绪毫不意外看见了正从弓道部走出来的峰津院大和。至于为什么隔着一幢教学楼外加一个田径场都能看出是峰津院大和，副会只会带着典雅的笑容说：“只要见到会长的表情，当然就只能是那个人。”

新学期伊始，学生会长懒散程度已经令人叹为观止，假期前当选时超高的行动力和无人可及的洞察力仿佛都在那时被消耗殆尽。除了欢迎仪式上必要的演说还算认真地参与了一下，所有的日常工作统统推给了副会长新田维绪和执行委员鸟居纯吾。多亏他人缘好，不提大亲友，园艺部的部长志岛大地，就连平常难得给人好脸色的田径队队长和久井启太，还有除了对幼驯染纯吾和绯那子之外翻脸如翻书的轻音部的台柱，伴亚衣梨，都几乎对他言听计从。学院里颇有盛名的九条家下一任当家，虽然是回家部但是人气超高的九条绯那子也天天出没学生会。还有出了了名严厉的教导主任，栗木老师也令人惊掉下巴地从来对会长和颜悦色。有了这样华丽庞大的亲（后）友（援）团（会），就算天天不干事趴窗台，学院里的一切也在正常平稳的运行着——不过，本人似乎并不是这么想的：

“我可是在积极招募非常有才能的新人！”

自从开学就一直都没有对什么事物有执着心的会长大人出人意料地表示了对作为新生代表而上台发言的一年生，峰津院大和的兴趣——具体一点，就是在入学仪式结束之后，直接冲到台下散场的学生中，拦住了正要离开的峰津院大和。在五秒内做完自我介绍，然后摆出了他从来通行无阻的招牌笑容：

“怎么样，峰津院同学，要不要加入学生会？”

被邀请的一方上下打量了一番兴致勃勃的前辈之后，非常有礼貌地拒绝了，没错，拒·绝·了这一邀请：“我不过是刚入学的一年生，承蒙学长青眼，请恕我无法答应。”

本以为事情就这么过去了，但在开学后最初一个月的兵荒马乱之后，成为回家部一员的峰津院大和按部就班的生活冷不丁被另外一个人横插了一脚。

入校时总能恰巧和学生会长碰到一起，就算冷着一张脸也没能抵消对方绽放开来的灿烂笑容。课间换教室时偶尔也会看见从走廊上迎面走来打着蓝色领带的前辈——明明这一层只有初级课程的教室——顺便就一起走了一段。中饭打算躲开所有人安静待着的时候，总能在拐角或者楼梯间被堵住，对方手上天台的钥匙让大和不得不乖乖跟着走。甚至连在体育课里跑圈的时候，不经意扫过体育场外，也能看见某人被簇拥着走过，却总是能接收到视线一样，蓦然转过头，很开心地朝着这边挥手。

一句话，如果要找会长，先找到峰津院大和准就能十拿九稳。

===

“我说你啊，最近也多少干点事吧？”大地收拾完花圃，对等在一边的兔子说道。

“我可是在努力说服峰津院同学入会。”捂着罐装咖啡，坐在台阶上的黑发二年生在提起这个名字的时候，笑得异常开心，“聪明能干，行动力高，还是个美人！”

大地顿时就塌下肩：“喂，你这样就只是看别人的脸吧！”

“才没有，我什么时候变成只看外表的人了？”

“啊，对哦。抱歉抱歉啦，只是很少看你对人有这么高的评价。所以他真的那么好？”

“没错，非常非常优秀的一个孩子。”

“切，明明你也只是个二年生。”

“可是我也是学生会长，而且还是前辈！”

“是是是，身为学生会长的前辈，你要怎么将不肯答应你请求的峰津院同学招揽入会呢？”

脸上的笑容短暂地消失了一瞬又迅速出现：“没问题，他最后肯定会答应的。我想做的事情不可能做不到。”

“听起来真是可靠，明明小时候还那么怕生好欺负的——”看着自信满满的亲友，大地不禁感怀了一下他们的初遇，却被一个凌厉的眼刀给硬生生地咽了回去，“如果不是和你一起长大，我还真的不相信那个时候的你会变成现在这样。”

“大地，你们园艺部今年的申请是不是有点迟~了~啊~”被调侃的人露出了似笑非笑的神情。

“啊啊啊不要这样公报私仇！我收回我收回！站住，你小子给我站住！！”

===

学生会专用室里少见地挤满了人，新田维绪，鸟居纯吾，志岛大地，伴亚衣梨，九条绯那子，和久井启太。虽然平常大家都会因为这样那样的原因出现在这里，但是所有人齐聚一堂，只除了核心人物之外的情况大概目前为止也就仅此一次了。

“谢谢大家能来讨论会，”作为副会长的维绪开了口，“我们现在就开始吧。”

“所以说，这是真的？”作为回家部和三年生的绯那子之前太忙，这学期没有和他们有太多会面机会，因此只隐约有听闻。

坐在维绪左手的纯吾翻开了记事本，一板一眼地说道：“根据不完全统计，会长在校的空余时间中，30%在距离峰津院同学1-5米范围内活动，30%在距离峰津院同学6-10米内活动，30%在本教室考虑与峰津院同学相关的事物。范围计算不包括垂直距离，最后一项数据由新田副会长提供。”

全员安静了片刻。大地想要说点什么，开口只“呃……”了一声，没能继续下去。

“所以说啊，只要让峰津院答应加入不就好了？！”一掌拍在桌上，亚衣梨气势十足。

“但是他可是连那家伙都说不动的人，光凭我们，没问题吗？”大地不确定地问道。不是他没自信，身为幼驯染，太清楚认真起来气场全开的亲友的闪亮程度，人格魅力能不分年龄性别喜好横扫一片。典型的“受害者”就是栗木老师——在上个学期中不小心路过了那家伙的演讲现场，结果便成了这位会长候选者的死忠。不提从来对校风校纪严格审核的栗木在着装上对他从此网开一面，就连后来在学生会和学校董事会的交涉中都毫不犹豫地站在了学生会一边，令校长（和学生会成员）大惊失色。

不满于大地的犹豫，启太不高兴地哼了一声，站起来双手抱胸：“会长做不到的事情又不代表我们做不——”话没说完就被绯那子兴奋地打断了：

“天啊启太，你竟然会用‘我们’了！学姐我真是太欣慰了！”她说着就跳起来隔着中间的亚衣梨准备给启太一个拥抱。后者及其灵巧地躲开，倒是猝不及防的轻音部首席被拥了个满怀。她一边大喊着“笨蛋绯那，放开我”，一边死命从36E的怀抱中挣脱出来。毫不在意被嫌弃的绯那子带着明亮的笑意拍着手，对着站得离自己远远的启太说道：

“你们看，一年前还独断专行什么事都只会自己抗的启太现在也会用‘我们’了呢！”她看向面前围坐着的纯吾，大地和维绪，志气满满地说道：“这也不全都是会长的功劳，对不对？如果没有我们而光靠可爱的兔子君，启太也不会像现在一样！所以说，肯定有我们能做的事情，大家一起来想一想吧！”

被她这么一激励，气氛顿时轻快起来，亚衣梨嚷嚷着“就是就是”便拉着纯吾到一边去嘀嘀咕咕了，维绪虽然还端正地记录着，笑容显然不再勉强。之前还沮丧着的大地也开始扳这手指数着可能的计划了。

这样才对嘛，唯一的三年级在心里给自己的后辈们加油，只要大家一起就没有做不到的事情！

===

没有加入任何社团的峰津院大和也不是名副其实回家部部员。放学后的社团活动时间，能看到他出现在不同的场所。一开始谁都没有当回事，新生犹豫着不知道到底应该加入哪个社团时在到处参观再平常不过了。虽然个性不太热络，但礼节周到而且容貌端正，所到之处还能带来一定人气，峰津院的到来在一开始还是颇受欢迎的。

但是情况逐渐变得有些奇怪了。在大规模的社团招新结束之后，这名因为各种原因而备受瞩目的新生仍然不属于任何的社团，学生会长关于此事的发言是“我并没有拿社团经费威胁大家不准峰津院同学入社”。事实是，的确没有。去问本人也只得到一个让人摸不着头脑的回答“感兴趣的社团？我对有才之人所属的社团很有兴趣。”

针对这种情况，学生会的各位决定试探一下。

===

首先出场的是启太。

气势从不输人的田径队长在剑道部外看见一年生的一瞬间爆发出了强烈的对抗意识，径直过去提出了比赛的要求。鉴于双方受到的巨大关注，启太以十倍于平时的气势下达了“禁止围观”的命令，除了担任裁判的经理之外谁都没有目睹到过程。结果却显而易见：峰津院大和依然我行我素。

===

下一个直接遇见人的是纯吾，不过这大概率是个偶然。在峰津院同学途经中庭的时候，纯吾正追着一只猫。姜黄皮毛中掺着深棕纹路的幼猫撞到了一年生的脚下，紧追在后的执行委员一反平日礼的稳重，迅速抓住了它的后颈，然后把猫抱进怀里。确保了幼猫后，他抬起头正要道谢，却不料迎面而来的是一句疑问：

“鸟居前辈，现在你不是应该在学生会吗？”

虽然不清楚这名后辈为什么知道自己的时间表，纯吾还是认认真真地回答了提问：

“会长上任之后的新规定，学生会成员在完成任务之后不许留在专用室。这两天刚好有新的猫需要照顾。”

顿了顿，纯吾接着说：

“谢谢。峰津院同学，现在有空吗？”

一年生似乎露出了犹豫的神情，但是紧随而来的点头应答又让那转瞬之前的停顿恍若错觉。他顶着一张看不出表情的脸，乖乖跟着执行委员走到了校内的养育园一角。那里还有另外三只更小一些的幼猫，缩在标准大小纸箱的一角。随后的一个小时内，除了必要指示之外并不多话的纯吾领着除了点头和单字节应声之外也一言不发的峰津院大和，完成了喂流食，检查身体和完善临时猫窝的任务。等到最后一团棉布被轻轻塞进纸箱，纯吾终于呼出一口气，露出了满意的笑容，随后拦住了起身作势要离开的峰津院：

“辛苦了，过来一下吧。”

眯起了眼睛，但是一年生什么都没说，礼貌地保持了顺从，继续跟着纯吾走进一旁社团活动室所占据的旧教学楼，七拐八弯之后站在了料理社的专用厨房里。

纯吾熟门熟路地围起围裙，点起火，然后从冰箱里拿出了鸡蛋，香菇，青豆和胡萝卜等食材，没有半点迟滞地处理起食材。不到二十分钟的时间里，整整齐齐排列的五杯茶碗蒸就摆在了流理台上。其中一杯被推到了大和面前，一旁是小巧的茶匙。

“这是今天的谢礼，帮了大忙了。”

纯吾看着安静地站在流理台另一边慢慢舀出蛋羹，小口吃着的峰津院说道。

但是直到一年生礼仪端正地食用完毕，清理，道谢然后致意离开之后，纯吾也没能够整理出应该提出的问题——他的脑子里已经被如何安置幼猫占得满满当当的了。

===

“啊！够了！你们这些没用的男人！”亚衣梨飙完一段华彩之后，流利地按出一段变调琶音，最后是重重敲下的和弦，“拖拖拉拉，拖拖拉拉，我这就去找他！”她站起来，猛得一转身，却撞上了早就等在那里的绯那子，然后被抱了个满怀。

“你这个大胸女，放开我啦！唔唔——”

“伴酱，不要这么冲动啦。不如我们换个方法？”笑着说完之后松开手，因为去路已定而天天流连活动室的绯那子凑到红发少女的耳边以其他人都听不到的音量说了几句什么，奇迹般地安抚下了炸毛的少女。虽然脸颊还是鼓着，但至少没有立刻冲出门的亚衣梨重新坐回了钢琴前，练习起了之后演出需要的曲目。

深知亚衣梨容易炸毛的特质和下定决心之后绝对拉不回来的个性，所有人都对绯那子表现出了百分之一百二十的敬意，男性们不自觉地放轻了脚步以免吸引到情绪还未平复，只能将所有怒气都倾注在演奏中的未来钢琴家，大气也不敢出一声，静悄悄地一个接一个离开了排练室。

大地是最后一个溜出来的人。其他人看着他关上门，并且确认拥有绝佳隔音效果的大门绝对不会泄露他们讨论的声音之后，一头雾水地看着其余的人：

“呃，这就完了？”

纯吾老老实实地点了点头，简短直接地说了一句：“有前辈在。”

“那可是亚衣梨呢……”想起一年级时的各种事迹，大地还是心有余悸，甚至在走廊里都忍不住缩了缩脖子，放轻了音量，“她去年演出前掀翻了桌子，差点就没连钢琴都砸——”

“有前辈在！”纯吾难得加重了语气。

叹了口气，大地挠了挠头：“你说得对。”

一直一言不发的启太硬邦邦地说了句：“没事我就先走了，”顿了顿又加了句，“有事来田径部找我。”

“哦，哦，那回见。”大地在快步走开的启太身后挥了挥手，然后转向纯吾，“我也先走了，有事邮件我。”

被留下的纯吾在心里过了一遍最近的学生活动记录，意外发现今天没什么可做的，于是心安理得地往安置奶猫的空置活动室去了。

===

大地为自己的好运气哀叹三声——这时间在天台上遇见独自一个人的峰津院和撞大运没什么区别，放学回家的时候就该去商店街抽个奖看看会不会出金珠子，不不不，果然还是去电玩厅好了，说不定平时过不了的关卡这次一下就能通了。

礼仪端正，为人冷淡的一年级生和兔子是两个极端，对大地来说也是最不擅长应付的一类人。虽然是后辈，然而那双眼睛看向自己的时候只让他觉得背上满是冷汗，有种不由自主就想要拔腿狂奔的冲动——这点上倒是和某些时候的兔子异常相像。

默默在心里反复循环播放“番茄和向日葵都还需要确认水份不要退缩”“只是个一年生没什么好怕的鼓起勇气来大地”和“啊啊啊为什么今天兔子没有跟在他身边不要看我不要看这边”的碎碎念，大地视线朝下，贴着墙向天台角落的园圃挪动脚步，尽量缩减自己的存在感。

但是早先生锈铁门吱呀作响的动静早就出卖了他，峰津院大和抬起眼睛不偏不倚地盯着他，像极了锁定好猎物作势即将俯冲的鹰，那气势让大地冷不丁打了个颤，下意识站得笔挺。

“志岛前辈……”少年稍稍停顿，接上了显然不是原先准备好的台词，“发抖是因为冷吗？或许应该回教室。”

“哈，哈哈哈，不冷不冷，”大地大脑当机，只顺着话接了下去，“峰津院同学你才是，冷了就快点下楼吧，拿个外套。”

“不劳费心。”视线偏开一些，这让大地的压力减轻不少，“园艺部部长在照顾这些，真是亲力亲为。”

“这些啊……”大地看着曾经一无所有的角落，现在种满了各种花草，专供学生会活动所用，不仅照顾到了每个人的喜好，也完美避开了对特定植物过敏的某些人的需求，“反正闲着也是闲着，不如做点自己有兴趣的事情啦，哈哈哈。”

眯起眼睛的少年似乎在打量着什么，尖锐的眼神让大地忍不住想起自己小时候曾经差点被人盯着吓哭的经历……那么丢人的事情本来早早就忘得一干二净了，怎么突然又从脑海深处的杂事废弃场里挣扎出来了？算了，反正他的脑子从来就不算灵光，有什么本人也不知道的奇怪行为也不值得深入思考。干脆地放弃探究突如其来的童年阴影，大地于是采取了一贯面对会长时“是是是，您说什么都对”和“对面不开口就当他不存在”的行为模式。咬咬牙走到园圃前，检查起了樱桃番茄的爬架，很好，暂时只到了四分之三的高度，叶子背面也没有虫，向日葵的花盘长得不错，不过似乎茎秆有些不稳，等会去仓库看看有没有多余的杆子。土壤的湿度不错，看起来折腾了一个月的自动浇灌系统终于能派上用场了。接下来是每日的例行事项，清理杂草，修剪枯枝，还有查看花苞和新叶。戴着园艺手套的大地全心全意地照顾着这些他一开学就亲手种下的花草，已经全然不记得还有另外一个人在旁边。

一年生默默地观察了一会忙碌中的大地，若有所思地记下了什么，然后悄无声息地离开了天台。

太阳昏黄，光线已经不足以照亮枝芽间隙，大地这才停下了手中的活。他擦了一把汗，抬起头，猝不及防撞上兔子从水塔顶上往下看，对面一副饶有兴趣的模样。顿时心下暗叫不好，差点倒退三步——如果不是身后将近半人高的花坛，他大概真的已经退过去了。

“你你你……什么时候来的？”

“好厉害啊大地，我推门进来那么大的声音，居然完全没有注意到。”

“……我就当做夸奖收下了。”

“当然是夸奖了。”

兔子的笑容让大地顿时寒毛直竖，这时他也才意识到之前让他有同样不妙感觉的一年生已经消失了，“你是追着那个家伙过来的？他应该早就走了，我没注意到。”

兔子的笑容又加深了一分：“到底是不是呢？”不过他立刻随即从水塔上轻松跳了下来，一副要离开的架势，“已经不早了，园艺部的部长要赏光和我一块回去吗？”

正解开草帽系带准备收拾回家的大地差点没被他呛着，背着兔子翻了个白眼：“是是是，会长大人。请稍等小的马上就好。”

回到了高中男生们打闹的日常。完全不记得自己忘掉了什么重要任务的大地和看似对此一无所知的兔子勾肩搭背地走下天台，讨论起回家路上是不是能拐到哪里去玩一会的违规事宜起来。

===

尽管考试在即，但是学园祭还是更重要一点。忽视掉了几位特别古板的老师不怎么愉快的视线，学生们欢天喜地地各自分工，吵吵嚷嚷地计划着本班的活动，有志于进一步推广自身的社团同样也在野心勃勃地策划着。其中当然少不了作为学校门面的乐团出场。为了这场演出，亚衣梨一个多月来就没有放松过，越是临近演出，她的神经质也爆发得越加频繁——其中百分之九十都是针对自己的。

排练室中又是一阵哐当巨响，如果不是隔音绝佳，绝对会有学生一脸慌张地跑去教师办公室喊人。独自站在中央的小个子二年生气呼呼地瞪着刚刚被自己砸到地上的字典，仿佛是什么不共戴天的仇人一般，脸颊涨的通红，眼睛大睁，不知道的人还以为她是受了什么天大的委屈，下一秒就要哭出来。

但是一声尖利的大喊从少女的喉咙里窜了出来，“啊————————————————！！！”

发泄过后，她的情绪平复了一些，弯腰捡起了音乐字典，熟练翻开，手指划过看过不知道多少遍的文字，皱了皱眉，手指在桌面上习惯性弹奏起来，片刻之后又鼓起了脸颊，用力摇头，“不对，还是不对”。自言自语了两句，啪地合上书，举起来又想扔，可是刚抬起来一点又卡住，然后甩回桌子上。来回走了两步，又跺了跺脚，亚衣梨干脆坐回了钢琴前，弹起了不费脑子的和弦琶音转调。

约过了十多分钟，曲调的声音开始流淌，纯熟流畅，没有半点磕碰，亚衣梨绷着的一张脸却没有半点喜色，甚至称得上恶狠狠。乐声戛然而止，她想了想，拿起乐谱就跳下椅子，冲出了排练室，径直朝着学生会专用室大步走去。

三两步冲下楼，她唰得一声拉开门，教室里的绯那子和维绪同时转了过来——维绪还是那个标准坐姿，手上拿着一份文件，一旁是一小叠报表，绯那子则歪歪斜斜地依在桌子旁。亚衣梨就算看不见也知道她那双长腿一定在晃个不停。

看到是她，维绪露出个欢迎的笑容，同时也是一脸松了口气的模样。这让亚衣梨不禁脱口而出：

“有什么麻烦事吗？”

维绪有点难为情的回道：“这两天因为学园祭事情有点多，还以为又是为了活动来找我的——”

“啧，那两个混蛋跑到哪里去了，留你一个在这里帮他们补漏。”

一边说着，亚衣梨一副就要出门把人揪回来的架势，乐谱都顺手撂在了门边的桌上。

“哎呀伴酱，冷静一下，冷静一下。”完全没有帮忙意思的绯那子笑眯眯地招了招手，示意对方过来，“纯吾和会长刚才就是因为场地出了点问题去协调了，我来的时候他们俩还在呢。”

听她这么一解释，少女消了气，捞起谱子走回教室内，迎着两双好奇的眼睛挪到另外两人身边。

看着她涨红着脸却没蹦出半个字，连正眼也不抬的模样，两个人相视一眼，心中有数，也没有追问，回到了之前一个人认真看文件另外一个人哼着小调的状态。等到维绪看完四张表格，签好字，正准备拿起第五份的时候，亚衣梨的声音响了起来：

“我总觉得有些不对的地方……你们，帮我听一下？”

两名女性点点头，不约而同停下手上的事情，跟着掉头就走宛如洋娃娃一样外表可爱的二年生，非常知趣地保持了安静。

===

纯吾和会长一前一后从长廊尽头走向活动室。时间已经不早，下午放学的铃声已经在许久之前响起过了，夕阳的余晖被分割成长长的菱形，两条影子穿行其中，托学园祭的福，操场和底层窗外一派热火朝天。相对而言，位于四楼的这一层就安静了许多。纯吾刚刚久违地大费周章在几个社团之间斡旋了半天，好不容易将场地使用范围和次序安排得满足所有基本需求，结果就是周三就已经把本周全部的说话存量都消耗殆尽——说不定还要动用下周份——现在完全不想讲话，默默跟在还哼着小调的会长身后。

兔子今天倒是好好地履行了自己的指责，他们甫到争端现场的时候，所有的抱怨都一股脑地涌向看起来黑发的二年生，他带着招牌微笑毫不动容地听完了长达半个小时的喋喋不休，并恰到好处阻止了险些发生的肢体冲突，同时还小声为纯吾条分缕析了问题所在。

从上学期末之后就难得一见的积极态度——虽然实质上的调解还是纯吾完成，不过本就是执行委员的工作。等会回到学生会教室还有文件要继续处理，只希望在离开的期间内没有继续增加——

单纯想着接下来工作的纯吾完全没有留意到前面走着的人突兀在窗边停了下来，探出头向楼下看去。他猝不及防，差点没收住撞上去，在最后一刻硬生生转开脚步，向一旁侧开。罪魁祸首对此毫无所觉，一手托腮，嘴角弯起奇妙的弧度，看着楼下人来人往。本该是热闹的声响传到这里就都混杂在一起，勉强能听清嗓门最大的几声喊叫，其余就模糊成一片，只有起起伏伏，仿若晚阳缓慢西沉时掠过树林投下的斑驳影子。

不用放低视线也知道会长到底在看什么——或者说在看谁，已经对他这种近似于怪癖的习惯司空见惯，纯吾径直绕过已经不知道神游到什么地方去的兔子，往前走几步回到学生会办公室门口，拉开门。

没有一个人，刚才出门之前明明还在新田同学和九条前辈都不知道去了哪里。不过摞好的文件已经薄了不少，看起来今天可以不会待到太晚。他回到自己的位置上，分过一部分原来全都堆叠在新田前面的文件，开始工作。木门的隔音效果很好，方才走廊上还能听见的隐约含混声响在这里已经完全消失不见，只有挂钟一秒一秒和纸页翻过的细碎声响，偶尔移动时椅子和地面摩擦，笔尖落下的窸窣——

先是门被“唰”得拉开，然后是开关“啪”的一声，两下闪烁之后室内顿时明亮起来，纯吾这才注意到刚刚有多暗，他放下笔，揉了揉眼睛。

“纯吾你这个笨蛋！” 不用抬头就知道是亚衣梨。

“鸟居同学，辛苦了。”温柔平和，是新田同学。

纯吾确认完左手边最后一份文件，放到右边一堆的最上面，朝着进来的两个人点点头，说道：

“这里的全部完成了。”

“那我们回去吧，回去吧，快点！”虽然身材娇小，但是从来不缺气势的亚衣梨张开双臂，大声宣布，“今天我们去你家的店里！”

纯吾拎起挂在一旁的书包，看着副会长熟练地将所有文件分门归类放进柜子里锁好。他确认了窗户已经锁好，等着其他两个人出门，按下开关，然后锁上门。三个人并排在走廊上，慢慢往下。

音量和热情随着楼层的下降再一次升腾起来，明天就是学园祭了，今天晚上是最后的准备时间——或者没能按照计划顺利完成的补救时间。除了学生会成员有豁免权之外，所有的人至少要参加组织一个活动，如果有精力或者兴趣，也可以同时参加班级和社团两者，或者作为外援去其他摊位帮忙。三个人走出整座楼的时候，虽然有心理准备但还是忍不住睁大眼睛看着眼前的景象：

平常宽阔的走道和小广场上被挤得满满当当，小小的摊位一个一个排开，大多数已经完成搭建，正在做最后的装饰，学园祭的巨大横幅也已经挂了起来，路灯照出鲜亮色彩，可以想见明天日光下的抢眼。仿佛平时在教室里的人一时间全都挤到了面前，每个人都专注于手上的事情，但是有人注意到了刚刚出现的三人组，高高举起手用力朝他们挥着。

“大地？”一眼认出已经丢下手边的事跑过来的人，三个人的脑袋上不约而同地冒出了个问号。

“你们终于做完了，兔子人呢？”大地显然已经忙了不止一会，衣服和裤子都变得皱巴巴，沾了点不知是什么的棕褐色，衣服里还有些碎屑。

亚衣梨皱了皱鼻子，“哼”了一声，维绪露出个有点为难的笑容，纯吾低下头看了一眼表，慢吞吞地说道：

“大概二十分钟之前，他在活动室外面。”

“哎？哎哎哎？？怎么这样！”大地哀嚎一声，整个人都塌了下去——是他惯常有点夸张但不过分的沮丧表现。他一摇一晃地走回到之前的位置上，背对他们挥了挥手，“算啦，我自己去找他。你们早点回去吧，明天还有的忙！”

三人组互相看了一眼，确认了彼此对行踪愈发成迷的会长的无声谴责之后，向大地道别。纯吾低着头，小心护着一路往前直冲的亚衣梨同时还要不被发现，维绪则熟练地分散着小个子少女的注意力并分心和热情的同学们一一道别。波澜壮阔的十分钟之后，他们终于走出了校门。

===

今天的校园里和昨天完全不同，几乎是彻底地从路面到天空都不同了。如果不是太熟悉这里的一切，简直就像是一夜之间有什么把所有的人和物都彻底从内到外都更换过，除了那些无法移动的固定建筑和物体，几乎找不到前一天的痕迹。

本校原就以学园祭出名——全校动员，持续三天，只要学生是直接执行人并且通过学生会批准，不管是外面的赞助还是各种看起来可能会有潜在危险的活动都可以举办，甚至前两天也对外开放，凭票入内。等到本届会长上任，狂欢的程度更上一层，不知道他什么时候说服了董事会、校长和其他老师，将今年的学校变成了近似嘉年华的盛大会场。鲜嫩花枝从路边延伸到行人近旁，彩带挂满枝头，乐声从喇叭里流淌到空气中，帐篷和摊位展板色彩艳丽，就连根本不可能改动的教学楼都在巨大热气球的掩映下完全超出日常的范围。

学生们都完全变了样，他们不再是穿着刻板制服，拎着书包的学生，是店长，是看板，是招待，是占卜师，是奏者和歌手，是舞者和演员，是卜童和巫女……是爱丽丝的柴郡猫和疯帽子，多萝茜的狮子和稻草人，是桃太郎和他的动物们漫步其间，是竹林里悄然睁眼的辉夜姬。

仿佛所有日常所不可见的幻象与蜃景都被邀请到此，在狂热和盛情的浓烈掩映下，悄悄从常识中撕开一个小口，毫不犹豫地展现在众人眼前。

===

第一天时间刚过半，学生会就已经迎接了好几拨意料之中的问题：

  1. 违规携带含酒精成分的饮料和食物入场

  2. 摊位拥堵带来的交通不畅引发的争吵

  3. 私自加设装饰和使用未经上报批准用品

执行委员第五次出动后回到专用教室，整个人是肉眼可见的萎靡不振。就连放在桌子上的清茶和点心都只能让他的脸色稍稍好转一些。揉了揉眼睛，他把挂在椅背上的外套拉过头，整个人趴了下去。

“这才第一天中午……”维绪有些忧虑地看着同僚，暗自下定决心第六次突发事件就由她来解决。

没等她收回投在纯吾身上地目光，教室的门啪得被拉开，气势十足。让她一瞬间不由得紧绷起来，不过认出来人，她便放松下来，表情柔和，唇角弯起。

黑色卷发，些微发蓝的眼睛里满是笑意，和打开门时的用力完全不同，会长轻手轻脚地合上拉门，竖起食指比了个“安静”的手势，几乎不发出声音地走到了趴在桌上，把头埋在臂弯里的执行委员面前，然后小心翼翼地放下了手中的箱子，一点点从桌下推到对面的人脚边。

“喵——”

如同是魔法一般，片刻之前还死气沉沉的纯吾立刻直起了身体，一脸关切地低下身体抱起了箱子里的虎斑猫。已经脱离了奶猫期却还没有成年的幼兽认出了气味，动了动尖尖的耳朵，驯服地靠窝进照料者的怀里，转了身体找到舒服的位置，惬意地眯上眼。

副会长早就知道他是个十足十猫党，但是碍于校规动物不可以进教学楼，而社团活动时间又是她最需要待在活动室待命的时候，完美错过每一次纯吾去照看这些他捡回来的小东西的机会。其他时间里她也不是没有尝试过，可阴差阳错直到现在，托了从来不按常理出牌的会长的福才得以第一次看到这惊人的一幕。本来就带着笑的维绪正想对刚才溜进来的兔子说些什么，可她的视线从纯吾和猫身上移开时却发现那个家伙居然趁着刚才的空隙神不知鬼不觉地又消失不见了。

脸上神色不变，副会长在心里叹了口气又耸了耸肩，维持着端正的坐姿，又重新把注意力集中到了教室里的少年和猫上。就在刚才分神的片刻里，纯吾趴回了桌子上，不过不同于之前埋着头的模样，这次他侧脸枕着手臂，而靠近面颊的一侧则蜷着那只虎斑猫。一人一猫在下午透过窗格的阳光里，一副懒洋洋暖融融，几乎就是个再普通不过的空闲时分了。

只是几乎——

门又被拉开了，还伴随着不小的动静，“……是你们……”

三四名学生挤在门口，争得面红耳赤，他们看见半起身的副会长，其中一人开口说了个“副会——”就卡了壳，其他人在瞄到一旁的情景时也不约而同地闭上了嘴。维绪不用转开眼也知道他们是看到了纯吾和猫才安静下来了，不由得微笑起来。而在她的笑容面前，本来就已经被打盹的猫惊到的学生们连刚才自己想要说什么都忘记了，只能结结巴巴地说出几个音，然后嗫嗫地相互看了两眼，又赶紧挤挤攘攘地相互推搡着离开了活动室，还不忘轻手轻脚地关上门。

算是……解决了吧。

维绪回想了一下刚才几个人的样子，忍俊不禁地小幅度摇了摇头。拿猫和纯吾放在一起也就会长能想出这种古灵精怪的点子。也难为竟然真的有效。

哎，不要总是不见人影就更好了。

===

第三天的学园祭仅本校人员才可入场，还有盛大的演出作为最后的压轴。不用担心外来的客人们总是会让活动更加放纵一点，多亏之前的安全措施到位才没发生太过分的意外。

指示时间的长针缓缓移向“III”，离正式开场还有点时间，但是礼堂正门的队伍已经隐隐有排成长龙的架势了。和往年不同，今年的礼堂并不在学园祭可选的场地列表上，而大门前两天都一直关闭着。学生们的好奇心早就被吊了起来，恨不得能早一分进去一探究竟。

守门的是恶龙——不知道在什么时候大门已经被装饰成了金碧辉煌的宝物库。虽然看不到脸，但是从大吼声中就能认出这是田径部部长。他出现在这里的原委不明，不过除了引来一波尖叫和合影的热潮之外，多少也平息了一些因为排队所导致的小骚乱。

大和一身略礼装，素色羽织下面是一件浅半分的小袖，笼着手，不远不近地看着礼堂边沿的长龙，没有半点参与的意思。这个角落不是来往必经之地，也不靠近校园传说的任一地点，再加上草木稍微有些茂密，鲜有闲人光顾，倒是给了他方便。

“哟，你果然在这里。”不用回头就知道靠近的是谁，大和颇有耐心地等来人慢慢踱到自己身边，才勉强侧脸瞄一眼。兔子脸上挂着和在人前别无二致的笑容，落在这唯一的受众眼里却带了点别的意味。一年生没有接下不请自来的同伴的搭话，反而挑了挑眉，反问了一句，“现在你想做什么？”

“不不，”摇了摇头，露齿而笑的兔子摆了摆手指，“要做什么的可不是我，我只是负责把你带到最好的观众席上而已。”话音刚落，熟悉的钟声响起，而宝物库的大门也由内缓缓打开。队伍最前端爆发出一阵欢呼，虽然还能隐约听见几声怒吼，不过很快就随着向前涌动的人流而被淹没在响起的嘈杂声中了。

“真巧，那我们也走吧。”不等回应，兔子朝着礼堂的方向——却不完全是人流前进的地方——走去，没有半点回头看的打算。顿了半拍的大和心里嘀咕了一句“明明就是算好的”却没有出口，看了一眼前方相当散漫的背影，不紧不慢地跟了上去。听着几步远的地方响起了木屐声，兔子嘴角的弧度又深了几分，稍稍加快了步伐。

他们通过侧门进了礼堂——锁靠的是兔子手上的钥匙，踩着准备室的金属阶梯上到普通学生没什么机会来的二层。除了他们立足的这一小块地方，目之所及的其余场所都落了一层厚厚的灰，显然已经很久都未曾迎接过访客。看着身前的金属栏杆，大和犹豫了片刻，还是选择挺直身体站着，而兔子则毫不犹豫地把整个身体的重量压了上去。从这里看下去，最远处就是演出的舞台，而从舞台前方一直延伸到他们下面的空间可以看到刚刚在外排队的学生们的身影慢慢涌入。

“怎么样，视野很不错吧。”一片光怪陆离的着装中，依然一身校服的兔子显得格格不入，但是本人似乎对此毫无自觉，依然目视前方，双手朝着被幕布遮住的舞台比划了一个方框，“这次的演出可是大手笔。”

“哦，你也出力了吗？”这句完全没有经过大脑的话突然就从大和的嘴里溜了出来。

“当然了，所有学生的事我可是都在关心的，”兔子侧过头，眉眼弯弯，语气中满是自豪，“我可是给予了所有人精神支持。”

“……”挑了挑眉，一年生在听到这句问题发言时的冷静简直连现任学生会全体成员都要甘拜下风——如果他们能目睹到这场对话的话。

似乎二年生还想说些什么，不过在开口的一瞬间，音乐从四面八方响了起来。不是轻盈欢快的引子，而是排山倒海，气势如虹，能瞬间将人吞没的狂澜，强烈的声波甚至颤动五脏六腑，乐团，是整个乐团的演奏。场地里有一些骚动，学生们似乎在喊着什么，尖叫声此起彼伏，还有不少人兴奋地跳了起来。但大和却依旧直直看着身边的人，那个人的脸上胸有成竹的笑容，笃定而自信，还带着可恶的“我就是不告诉你你自己看吧”的狡黠。在昏暗的二楼映着碎光的眼睛只轻轻在他身上流连了片刻，就再次投向了前方的演出。在光照不到的二楼，他的侧影依然鲜明。又过了片刻，大和才顺着另外一个人的视线看去。

果然是场盛大而热烈的狂欢。

舞台和其他所有设施一样，不知道是经由谁手，变成了黝深的岩穴，光源则伪装成了火把，跳跃不定。乐团那令人惊叹而震撼的开场白之后相接而上的演出将全场的情绪巧妙地操纵于音乐与光影之间。尖叫，叹气，哭喊和大笑连同情感一起，随着乐曲而起伏上下。

并不是多么精妙而高超的技巧，在专业的眼光看来也稍稍欠缺准确和技巧，但是这些都被迸发出的热情和专注所掩盖。在激烈曲调中颤抖的身体，如海燕在暴风雨中翻飞而略过黑白琴键的手指，紧闭双眼，脸色因为激动而泛红，在每个节点，原本宽广的空间都会被恰如其分的反响所占满。台上和台下并不分彼此，演出者和观众一起成为了演出的一部分。

而一切在伴亚衣梨作为收场的独奏中达到了高潮。

她坐在那里，看着眼前巨大的三角钢琴，黑色肃穆。但她指尖所流淌出来，通过音响而传播到每个人耳边的，却炫目而震动人心，如同一场绽放的烟火，接二连三地放开，令人迷醉。

直到最后一个音符落下，小小的音乐家起身鞠躬谢幕，灯光变暗，一束聚光灯集中到舞台中央。

身着冬季制服——乳白圆领衬衫，米色背心，深红领结，深蓝过膝格子裙，黑色长袜和同色皮鞋——的副会长站在了舞台中央，笑意盈盈，优雅而温柔的姿态。她举起一只手示意，台下便逐渐安静了下来。她开口，声音如春风拂面，完全没有半点紧张和干涩，目光扫视过面前的学生们。

在少女目光所不及的高处，一个人站在阴影里，抿着嘴角，虽然目视前方，目光却没有落到此刻身为焦点的新田维绪身上，而是投在虚空的某一点。关于学园祭谢幕的简短致辞全被脑中所想掩盖过去，耳朵只堪堪捕捉到最后一句——

“今年的学园祭就到此结束，感谢大家！”

随着话音落下，维绪双手交叠在身前，微微倾身低头。台下响起了欢呼和掌声，她心里松了一口气。虽然习惯了这份工作，但是在完满落幕之前的压力还是积累了不少。她闭上眼，再睁开的时候看见不知道什么时候出现在台边的会长，带着一贯轻松的笑容，单手撑着边沿就跳了上来，两大步走到她身边，伸手示意。在看见深蓝色眼睛的那一瞬间彻底放松下来的少女单手递过话筒，退后了几步。

“玩得开心吗？”

“开——心——！”

“刚才的演出是不是很棒！”

“是————————！！”

“那就要享受到最后哦！在落幕之前都要做到最好！”

“好！！！！！！！”

几乎可以感受到扑面而来的热情，就算已经站在会长身后，维绪也忍不住再退了一步。但是黑发的少年仿佛没有受到任何影响，只是抬手示意。礼堂的灯全都亮了起来，大门也被缓缓打开，不知道什么时候出口被布置成了巨大拱门，藤萝和白花装点，而门外阳光灿烂明媚。

人潮如来时一般缓缓从礼堂退去，不急不缓，而走出礼堂，每个人都会得到一朵来自园艺部的鲜花。

喧闹不再，校园里此刻回荡的是细碎的低语，满足而疲惫，却依然兴高采烈，满怀期待。

===

“你—再—说—一—遍？？！！？！”大地简直要抓狂了，他今天好不容易抽出时间到学生会专用教室就是为了能和新田同学多待一会，结果不仅伴和启太在，连那个、那个、那个一年生，峰津院大和竟然也在！

“咳咳，不要这么激动啊大地……”一只手搭上他的肩膀——当然峰津院在就意味着兔子也在，“这不是刚好嘛，大家都在，这样我们就可以一次搞定啦。”

“你你……他……你……”大地的手指在死党和在场的唯一后辈直接来回移动了好几次，最后还是颓然落下。

看到大地一副被打败了的模样，兔子抬起刚刚搭在他肩上的手，用力拍了两下：

“大地，打起精神来。这可是个好消息。”不等另外一个人的回答，他环视了周围，除了大和之外其他人多少都有点异样的表情——唔，也不对。启太的敌意是正常水平的那种；纯吾和新田的表情最正常，只能看得出有一点惊讶；伴酱已经鼓起脸颊了，九条学姐倒还是一副看好戏的模样。

“峰津院大和同学已经同意加入学生会，今后大家要一起共事啦。”兔子露出他的招牌笑容，闪亮得能让人有一瞬间的心悸，不过在场的大多都对这有了一定抵抗力，因此安静只有片刻，紧接着就响起了疑问：

“什——”

“凭什么？“

“为什么？”

“哎呀哎呀，具体的我也不知道，多亏了大家的福呢。”摆出纯良无辜的表情，引发眼前骚乱和困惑的罪魁祸首却只是挠了挠头，然后一把捞过站得笔挺的一年生，半拉半抱地把人推向门外。“今天的例会就到这里，我们下周再见！”

没有被带跑的峰津院大和以相当程度的坚定推开了肩膀上的手，以无可挑剔的利益行了个礼：“我是一年级的峰津院大和。”然后顿了片刻，接上一句，“今天我就先行一步，失礼了。”没走出几步就被已经等在门外的兔子一把拉走。等最快回过神来的亚衣梨和启太冲到门口的时候，两个人都已经消失在走廊尽头了。

“那个混蛋！！！给我回来！！！！”显然已经气炸了的亚衣梨一脸愤怒，离她最近的启太赶快闪开，而绯那子则眼疾手快地抢下她的手机，然后递给纯吾，后者一脸平静地收到了抽屉里。

没有可扔的东西，小个子的二年生忿忿地跺了跺脚：“到底是怎么回事啊？在我不知道的什么时候什么地方发生了什么吗？”

回应她的却只有一教室的沉默。好半响，维绪开了口：“不过这也是件好事，不是吗？”

本来就是因为峰津院大和不肯加入学生会才会弄得这么麻烦，现在这桩烦心事总算是告一段落。学园祭圆满落幕，紧接着就是考试——就算是学生会成员和社团团长们也免不了感到一丝压力。

反正再待下去也得不出什么结论，那么还不如就到此为止。结局好一切都好，没有什么深究的必要。

挥挥手，大多数都离开了教室。大地帮着维绪收拾好桌椅和用具，锁上门一起离开了。

少女转头看着窗外，笑着对同伴说：”能圆满结束真的是太好了。“

”嗯，嗯嗯，没错。“大地却有些心不在焉，只是简单地应和着。少女没有追究，在校门口礼貌地挥手道别之后，留给大地一个背影。而后者脑子里还回放着兔子和那个一年生地互动。不知道过了多久，钟声响起，他才猛得一拍手：

”我就说！那个混蛋肯定早就认识峰津院！“那家伙虽然是自来熟，但是要亲近到这种程度肯定不是一天两天认识的人。在心里磨了磨牙，大地下定决心一定要撬开兔子的嘴，问出实情。

当然，现在的他根本不知道以后的自己会有多么不想知道实情到底是什么。

（完）


End file.
